


Through All the Years

by Lyssala



Series: Canonverse [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Military, One Shot Collection, Post-Series, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssala/pseuds/Lyssala
Summary: A collection of Tumblr requests that take place Post-Series if Eren and Mikasa stayed in the military after the war was won. Ratings vary by chapter; K-M.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find a bit of this universe in various Feels Like Home chapters as well ^^

_**mcpeterism:**  Here's an idea for an Eremika fic: It's post-series, Eren and Mikasa are still in the military. One day they are leading a mission together. However, they get so distracted by each other they end up getting lost with their entire team with them. They try to act casual about it but their fellow soldiers don't buy it, which doesn't help our duo not be embarrassed about it. Once they finally get back to base Levi isn't happy with them._

* * *

Trekking through the complete wilderness wasn’t exactly Eren’s favorite choice of mission but he really couldn’t complain too much when Mikasa was trekking along beside him. It didn’t happen too often and Eren was always grateful when it did. This mission lasted about three weeks so he was even more grateful for the company, and the warm body to sleep next to at night. They mapped out quite a few more miles in the area; it was a very good success. Plus no one got attacked by some wild animal so that was always a plus.

“How much longer do you think it’s gonna take for us to get back?” Mikasa asked, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked up at the canopy of trees above her.

Eren glanced down at the map he was holding and back up to the trees to see the next marker. “Maybe an hour or so to get out of the woods and back to where we left the horses, from there probably a few days to get back to base.”

She looked behind them probably to make sure their team was still keeping up. They seemed to be in good spirits, chatting with each other as they followed a little bit behind, the two horses and their leaders keeping up the rear. It was too hard to get all their horses in the thick vegetation so they normally only took a few to carry supplies and left the rest with a few soldiers at a separate camp to look over them which was their destination now.

“It’ll be nice to be home for a little bit,” she said, stretching her arms over her head. “Till the next time we get sent out.”

“Yeah, hopefully they’ll just let as train for a while.” Eren folded up the map and stuck it under his arm so he could adjust the pack on his back.

“Getting sick of the outside world?” Mikasa nudged him slightly.

“The world, no, walking for hours on end in this uniform and the heat, yes.”

She laughed. “It’s still worth it though. It’s so beautiful out here.”

“Yeah, it is. The forest, the mountain range, I still want to see those damn hot springs that Jean found on one of his missions, the ass.”

“Maybe we can get time off and go see it on our own.”

Now, that was a prospect. He looked over to her. “You think Hanji would let us do that?”

“I don’t see why not. It’s been scouted already so we’d be prepared going in without a team, provided they didn’t find anything dangerous in the area. Or we could go back to the ocean.”

Oh, the ocean. Eren had to smile; he had quite a few good memories from when they went to see the coast for the first time. Even though it was a few years ago, he could still almost smell the salty air, the feel of the sand underneath his feet, how bright Armin’s face was the entire time, how beautiful Mikasa looked in the moonlight reflecting off the waters. Yeah, Eren was quite fond of the ocean.

“A vacation,” he said. The word sounded foreign to him. When he was a kid his parents took him on very small day trips sometimes, and they were the highlight of his year. That was about as close as he got since he was in the military from twelve years old and onward. Even the trip to the ocean was work because they had to map it and find it first. This time though they could just go.

“You like that idea?” Mikasa asked with a small smile.

“Oh, I do. I can do without leading a bunch of soldiers around for a little bit and just relax. Think Armin would wanna come?”

“He might but he also loves working and he might feel like he’s…” Mikasa paused for a moment. “Intruding.”

Ah, he saw what she was getting at. The first time there it was the three of them, not the two of them and Armin like it was now. Not that they ever minded and not that Armin ever cared but he might want to let them have the ocean to themselves this time.

“I’ll ask him,” Eren said.

“You should probably ask Levi first.”

“I’ll ask Hanji first, she’s more likely to say yes.”

Mikasa laughed. “I’ll ask Levi, how’s that?”

“Just don’t tell him it’s with me or he will say no.”

She nudged him with her elbow. “Levi loves you. He’s just not good at actually showing it.”

“I just didn’t think he was capable of that feeling.”

“Eren, stop it,” she laughed again and it was infectious. He had to smile when he was around her, it was impossible now that she wore a smile on her lips more often than not. Out of everything he had done, making her happy was his greatest accomplishment.

“Uh, Sirs?” a voice called from behind them.

“Yeah?” Eren turned his head back to look at their team. He stopped when a good majority of them had a worried look on their faces. “What’s wrong?”

A smaller girl up front stepped forward; she was in Mikasa’s squad. “Um, are you sure we’re still on the right path?”

“Of course, what makes you think we’re not?” Eren said. There was no way, he was following the map.

“Well.” She shifted her weight. “It’s just that we haven’t seen a marker in a little while.”

Eren grabbed the map and looked up to the trees in the distance. Sure enough there was no marker whatsoever in the near distance; he had no idea where on the map they even were. He looked to Mikasa who was glancing down at the map herself.

Their team behind them started to snicker.

“No, we’re right on the path,” Eren cleared his throat. “Just keep following. We’ll be back sooner than you know.”

“We led them completely off track didn’t we?” Mikasa spoke lowly to Eren as they started to walk again.

“Completely.”

She clasped a hand over her mouth but whether to mask her laughter or shock he wasn’t too sure. It wasn’t a big deal, it wasn’t that long from when Eren checked the marker last. They’d be back on the trail before they knew it. Though that one hour quickly turned into two, and then turned into three. Eren distinctly heard one of his squad saying that clearly he was distracted too easily by pretty women, and that member nearly got sent to the back to follow after the horses if Mikasa hadn’t stopped him.

By the time they reached the edge of the forest they lost so much daylight they had to camp out there for the night setting them back even more. It took about four days to travel back to the walls, back to base, a day and half longer than it should’ve taken them. As much as walking up the steps of base was a relief after that ordeal he knew he was gonna dread writing that report.

“C’mon,” Mikasa said tugging on his hand towards the back of the base were the residential area was. “Let’s go home. The report can wait till after a shower.”

Well, Eren couldn’t argue with that logic. He was more than happy to follow her through the base to where the entrance back outside was.

“Jaeger. Ackerman. Where do you think you’re going?”

Eren cringed at the voice. Did Levi know everything at all times? Sure enough the Commander’s right hand was standing behind them, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

“Just going to rest up before we can give a proper report,” Mikasa answered with a salute.

“Good, you two stink.”

Eren thought that was it; that he could go give the report to Hanji who’d probably laugh or even Armin who’d roll his eyes.

“Before you go,” Levi said causing Eren to mentally groan. Here it came. “Care to inform me why you’re so late coming back?”

“We miscalculated and ended up off trail, Sir,” Eren answered. “It took as a little while to get back on course.”

Levi nodded. “So basically you two were too distracted by each other and didn’t pay attention to the map and the markers like you should’ve been.”

Eren hesitated but lying to Levi was never a good thing. “Basically.”

“Do I need to send you two out with a chaperone to make sure you behave?”

“No, Sir,” they both murmured.

“Good, don’t fuck it up again.”

Leave it to Levi to make Eren feel like he was twelve years old again; judging by the look on Mikasa’s face, she felt the same. He tried to give a half smile, lighten the mood a little bit. “So I guess now’s not a good time to ask about a vacation.”

“Get outta my sight, Jaeger.”

Eren really didn’t have to be told twice, neither did Mikasa since she was back to dragging him to their apartment. They could deal with everything else later. Much, much later.

 


	2. Family

_**Anonymous:**  could you write a canon-verse one where levi finally tells mikasa that they're related_

* * *

 

The war was over. The survivors were tasked to rebuild the new world while the dead memorialized. Levi was pretty surprised he was among the living; he didn’t think there would be any room for a warrior in this new world but Mikasa had swung in at the last moment bringing him to safety. He muttered his thanks and they went on to finish out the fight. It only made him feel guilty really that there was one thing he was keeping from her. How could he tell her though? How was he supposed to say, “Look, kid, I know you thought your family is dead but they’re not” and then go and die. It didn’t seem right.

So he waited. He waited until everyone was a safe and most still alive to help rebuild and expand the Scouting Legion to be able to explore the new world set in front of them. Then he waited months after that as well for no other reason than he had no idea how to approach Mikasa about it. He wasn’t stupid, he knew she wasn’t gonna stay in the military forever, that wasn’t her nature. He had to tell her before she didn’t live in the same area as him. But how do you tell someone he knew since she was fifteen years old after all these years they’re actually related? It wasn’t exactly easy for someone like him to come out and say.

“Mikasa has her day off today.” Hanji said, her eyes scanning over some reports on her desk.

“Your point?” Levi was sitting on the couch in her office looking over his own paperwork.

“Maybe you should, I dunno, talk to her today.”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion.”

“I know, but I’m telling you anyway.” Hanji glanced up at him. “Don’t make me make it a direct order.”

Levi dropped his papers in his lap. “Why do you care so much what I do or don’t do?”

“Because she isn’t the only one who lost her family.”

He wasn’t sure if it was her nagging or because she had a point but he stood up to his feet. “Fine, if it’ll make you shut up.”

“It will.” Her tone was significantly more cheery now.

“Yeah, yeah,” he grunted, leaving the room with a wave back to her. Hanji was insufferable sometimes.

It was still pretty early in the morning so he didn’t run into too many people on his way from the main offices to the living area of the base. To think, once they used to live in old abandoned buildings and now they had a full-fledged base. The times had changed.

By the time he hit the building where the captains lived, Levi still wasn’t sure what the hell he was gonna say. He thought about just going to eat breakfast and not telling Hanji he never said anything to Mikasa. Though knowing four eyes she’d probably know he was lying when he told her. Whatever. He could probably just say his peace and leave. Mikasa wasn’t overly sentimental and neither was he.

He raised his hand to knock on the door to her apartment. There was silence at first, then some kind shuffling, then heavy footsteps until the door clicked and swung open.

“It’s 9am,” Levi said. “What the hell are you still doing in bed?”

Eren really did look like he just rolled out of bed, still wearing his night clothes, hair messier than usual, his eyes still drooping a little bit. “It’s my day off, Sir,” Eren yawned. “The one day I don’t have to be up at 5am to work.”

Levi probably wasn’t one to talk since he still got up at 5am on his day off. “Is Ackerman up?”

“Yeah, she’s the one who heard you knock.” Eren gestured for Levi to come in. “I’ll get her.” Eren closed the door behind him and head back towards his bedroom while Levi sat down on the armchair in the living room.

The apartments were rather small, especially for two people but Levi figured they were happy enough just to be together even if the living was a bit cramped; they were sappy like that.

“Good morning, Sir,” Mikasa said stepping into the room. She was at least dressed and was probably awake longer than Eren had. “Did you want any tea?”

“That’s fine, thanks.”

She seemed to at least understand he came to talk to her because she took a seat across from him without another question. “Is something wrong?

Levi shook his head. “No, nothing’s the matter. There was just something I thought you should know.” He heard Eren trying to be quiet from the bedroom but it wasn’t working so well for him. “You can come out here, Jaeger, nothing she won’t tell you anyways.”

He looked a little apologetic as he came back into the room but took a seat next to Mikasa on the couch.

“What is it, Sir?” Mikasa asked, her voice gentle. She probably knew better than anyone talking wasn’t his best strength; maybe he should’ve dragged Hanji along.

“You remember when Eren was taken by Reiss, and we ran across a man named Kenny Ackerman?” He figured that was a good place as ever to start. It’s when he started to put the pieces together.

Mikasa nodded.

“I always wondered why you never asked me about him since you shared the last name.”

“I thought maybe it was a coincidence,” Mikasa said. “Maybe it was a more common last name than I thought.”

Levi learned forward on his knees. “It’s not. The Ackerman family used to be prominent in the inner walls, but they had their fall from grace just as most everyone in power. Kenny was my uncle, my mother’s brother.” He sighed. “She died when I was a kid, and he took me in for a few years never telling me we were actually related.”

“You’re an Ackerman too then,” Eren said, seeming to catch on.

“Considering I never knew who my father was, nor did Kenny, yeah that’s the only family name I got.”

“Are we related then?” Mikasa asked. She didn’t look too surprised but Eren did.

“You told me your parents were driven out of the walls and went to live in Shinganshina and we learned why eventually.” He didn’t need to reiterate the fact that her parents were killed because people were trying to get to her; he was pretty sure the first time caused her enough pain. “Before your parents moved away from the inner walls hoping to start over your father was my mother’s youngest brother.”

Mikasa was quiet for a moment as she watched him. “We’re cousins then?”

Levi nodded.

“How long have you known?” Eren asked still looking pretty shocked. Levi guessed finding out your childhood friend turned girlfriend was directly related to your superior officer could do that.

“A while.” Levi hesitated for a moment. “It wasn’t ever exactly a good time to bring it up. I’m sure you understand.” He was sitting across from the two people who better damn understand; the two people who refused to admit their obvious feelings for each other until the war was over.

He pushed himself up to his feet. He came here to say what he wanted to say. “It doesn’t need to change anything between us. I just thought you’d want to know not all your family died.”

It was nice to have a bit of a weight off his shoulder, letting her know when he knew for so long but it really was all he wanted to say to her. He started to head to the front door but Mikasa stopped him before he got his hand on the doorknob.

“Levi,” she said.

When he turned around she was standing up a short distance away from him. He didn’t correct her for not using a proper term; he just told her they were cousins for Christ’s sake.

“Thank you.” She was smiling this time, something he saw more often these days but something that was always nice to see.

“Does that mean you’ll come over for holiday dinners?” Eren asked from the couch, though he had a bit of a glint in his eyes.

“Don’t push it, kid.”

Mikasa gave Levi a wave as he opened the door to leave. She was still smiling. She had her family now, one that wasn’t blood related at all but having that one person who was a connection to the family she thought she lost so long ago had to of made her feel a little better. He knew it had made him feel better all these years.

Of course he’d go to the damn holiday dinners.


	3. Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M for sexual situations.

_**Anonymous:**  pls write one where eren somehow accidentally brings his titan treats after he'd been pulled out and instinctively wants nothing more than to be close with mikasa (whispers bonus if things got stEAMY eheh if u kno what I mean)_

* * *

 

Eren would’ve thought he’d be used to the exhaustion that followed a long day of training in his other form but no matter what he felt like a dead man walking, trying to get back to his room. It wasn’t just physically exhausting but mentally as well; it left him feeling not only like he wanted to sleep for days but also cold, vulnerable. He hated the feeling; that drained feeling. He practically fell into his room, barely shutting the door behind him.

“Long day?”

Eren looked up to see Mikasa sitting up on the bed, reading over some report or something; a bit of the tension in his chest started to ease. “Very long.” He tossed his jacket into a nearby chair before trying to get all his buckles and straps undone. Everything was a hassle when all he wanted to do was get into bed. After what seemed like ages, he finally was in his sleeping pants and crawling into the warm and comforting pillows and blankets. Of course, it wasn’t the only reason he wanted to get into bed.

“Eren,” Mikasa chuckled when he nuzzled his head into her lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling himself closer to her and breathing in deeply. There, that was better. He felt her reach down and run her fingers through his hair. Her touch, her scent, just her presence always made him relax when he was on edge do to strain and stress.

She dropped her papers off the side of the table and placed her other hand on his face. “Did everything go okay today?”

He nodded closing his eyes. “Yeah, it was fine but its better now.”

“Which means you aren’t gonna let me finish any of my work, huh?”

Eren took another deep breath against her. “Nope.”

“I should’ve suspected that,” she laughed lightly as she slid down on the bed to lay with him.

Eren moved so his head was buried into her neck, arms holding her close to him. Her scent soothed him more than anything else ever could; it made him nuzzle against her again, this time pressing a kiss to her skin.

She laughed again but went back to running her hands through his hair. These were the times that made it worth it all. Why he did what he did; so he could have a whole life of this. He trailed his lips lightly up her neck, this time earning a small gasp from Mikasa. Eren couldn’t hold back a grin against her.

He shifted his body so he had better access to her face before gently nipping at her skin. He ran a hand over her stomach, slipping his fingers under her shirt to feel her warm body.

“Eren,” she said though he didn’t miss the hitch in her breath. “I thought you were tired?”

“Exhausted,” he murmured against her, kisses trailing along her jaw. “But never of you.” He pressed his lips to hers and it was his turn to sigh.

Her hands tightened down on his hair, one of her legs hitching up and around his causing him to put his weight down on her. He ran his hands along her sides, pushing her nightshirt up while he trailed his lips back down her neck. He slid his body down hers as he kissed down her chest where the top of her shirt was. Eren carefully pulled it up her body until Mikasa was tossing it somewhere in the room. His fingers gripped down on her and he had to suppress a moan against her skin at seeing she was already bare before him.

He reached a hand over to run his palm over her breast, her back arching into him and a gasp falling from her lips. Her grasped down on her, his lips kissing every inch of skin they could reach. Eren constantly reveled in the fact that he was the only one who got to see the absolute beauty under all those layers of uniform she had to wear. Even if he was even more exhausted than he currently was, he’d never miss his opportunity to touch her.

Mikasa squirmed underneath him even more as he continued to kiss down her stomach, keeping his hand on her breast for as long as possible. She must’ve had an idea of what he was doing because her fingers firmly grasped into his hair when his lips hit the waistband of her pants. “Eren,” she breathed, sending chills down his spine.

He didn’t bother answering; he just dipped his fingers into the waist of her pants and pulled them down her legs. He could already tell by the brush of her bare skin under his hands that she hadn’t chose to wear underwear to bed that night; not that he was complaining. Mikasa kicked the pants completely off when she could but Eren was already too preoccupied peppering kisses along the inside of her thigh. He ran one hand up her other leg pushing it away from his head as he inched up closer to where he knew she wanted to be touched.

Not fast enough it seemed because her hips bucked up against him, a whine falling from her mouth. Eren moved his hand up so his thumb made a sweeping motion against her already wet folds, lingering to brush up against that one bundle of nerves that always got a rise out of her. Tonight was no different; her hips rolled into his hand, his name breathless on her lips.

He groaned at the sound, having to press his own hips down against the bed to help with his aching erection. He wasn’t sure he could even tease her for any longer. He moved his hand up a little, thumb still rubbing soft circles around her clit, just the way he knew she liked it and ran his tongue up her core. She moaned a loud, her whole body tensing around him and it caused him to do the same as he continued to taste as much as he could of her.

Eren loved this. He loved completely unwinding her, he loved having her wither under his touch, he loved the desperate way she cried out his name, the way her hips would press down on him. Most of all though he loved to make her feel this way, he loved to just pleasure her in all the ways he knew she deserved.

Her finger nails were scraping against his head but it only urged him on more, putting more pressure behind his tongue.  He would’ve been more than happy to keep going but her legs tensed around his head and he heard some of his favorite words from her lips.

“Eren, please.”  Just those words in that desperate tone of hers nearly had him losing himself.

He gave her one last suck against her clit before he leaned back on his knees and pulled the waist band to his pants down below his erection. A shiver went through his body as he ran his hand over himself before leaning in to slide easily into Mikasa. His head fell against her shoulder, a groan on his lips. God, she always felt so good, no matter how many times they were together, it always felt better than the last.

Mikasa’s hands ran through his hair and down to his back, her legs kicking around his back to urge him in deeper. His pressed kisses along her neck as he started to move against her, moans on his lips every time she rolled her hips up to meet him. The tight way she was grasping onto him told him he had already worked her up enough, and Eren felt the same. He reached down to grab onto her hips holding her steady with every thrust.

Her name was on his lips the moment he felt her legs stiffen, her hips rolling sporadically against him, fingers grasping into his skin. It didn’t take much more than that for him to feel his own release, breathing heavily against her skin as his vision went white.

Eren gave her a moment to catch her breath, as he needed one too, before gently rolling off her to lay down in bed. He felt about a thousand times more exhausted than before but Mikasa was always worth it. She blew out the lantern before slipping under the blankets while Eren weakly kicked off his pants. The moment her head hit the pillow, he had his arms around her, pulling her back right into his chest.

She chuckled softly, sleep already well on its way to taking her, and rested her hands over hers. “I missed you today.”

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade before resting his head against hers. “I missed you too.”  

 

 


	4. Proposal

_**Anonymous:**  Thank you lyssala for answering my question! :) Can I ask you one more thing? Could you make a story where eren tries to propose? I imagine many situations and all of them are really hilarious hahaha_

* * *

 

Eren knew this was a bad idea. How’d he ever think he’d actually get any time to do anything he wanted while he was on a mission? Granted, sometimes missions were pretty slow, especially if there was nothing new to scout, just mapping plain areas. It would be his luck to be able to go on a mission with Mikasa and there be a million things to do. He had a headache just looking over the maps and papers spread out over the table in his tent.

Tomorrow was gonna be even busier than today with everything they had to do before they were scheduled to go back to base. He did love scouting missions, much better than the missions he used to go on, but this one was proving to be rather difficult when he had about a so much on his mind, nothing being related to the mission itself.

Eren supposed that’s what he got for trying to pursue personal matters when he was technically working, but he just thought what better place than somewhere out in the middle of the world they fought to save than to finally ask Mikasa to marry him. The thought was enough to send a bout of anxiety in the pit of his stomach. He pushed some of the papers on the table aside, trying to mark off on the map where they would scout in the morning. Eren really didn’t know why the whole thing made him want to throw up. It’s not like he thought she’d say no, or that he didn’t want to ask her. Of course he did, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her; that wasn’t the question.

With a sigh, he reached up to rub his forehead. It was probably the fact he had no idea what to say to her when he did, aside from the obvious. It really was pretty stupid. He knew Mikasa since they were kids. He could always talk to her about anything, so why was the prospect of telling her just how much he did love her make him feel like he was gonna start sweating through his clothes? He traced a few lines on the map, trying to focus on what he was supposed to be doing.

Two arms wrapped around his chest from behind, a light kiss pressed to the nape of his neck.

“Everything settled outside I take it?” Eren asked glancing behind.

Mikasa nodded against his shoulder. “The camp is set up to regulation, guards are on watch and they know their shifts.”

He moved in her hold so that he could turn around and wrap his arms around her. She rested her head against his shoulder with a sigh.

“Tired?” he asked, leaning back against the table and resting his head against hers.

“It’s been a long day.”

Wasn’t that the truth. He was about to suggest just calling it a night if their squads were settled but he heard some footsteps at the opening of their tent. He turned his head toward the sound. “You can come in.” He didn’t bother letting Mikasa go when the tent flap opened; he was exhausted and it’s not like everyone didn’t know already.

“Sirs.” It was one from Mikasa’s squad. Both the female solider and the boy she was with saluted but Eren waved his hand at them.

“At ease, what is it?”

“We heard some noises out in the distance. The guards went to take a look but it seemed to be past the boarders we set and they didn’t want to go too far.”

“Alright, we’ll go take a look.”

The girl nodded and headed back out the tent, the other boy following. It really wasn’t too unusual, there was plenty of wildlife they came across often but they always had to check just in case it posed a threat or in case it was a new type they hadn’t seen before.

Eren looked down at Mikasa who was still leaning up against him. “How does a walk into the middle of the forest sound?”

“I’d rather be in bed.”

He knew the feeling. Eren gave her back a rub before pushing himself off the table. “We’ll just take a quick look and if we don’t see anything we’ll come back and go to bed.”

Mikasa nodded before stretching her arms over her head. She moved to grab a few weapons while Eren grabbed the correct notebooks just in case it was something. “Do we need any light?” he asked, walking to the front of the tent where she was waiting.

“The moonlight should be bright enough,” she said and slipped between the flaps that he was holding back for her. The camp was quiet now that half of their squads were in their tents sleeping, the fire from dinner long put out.

“It was that way, Sirs.” One of the guards called out when he spotted them and pointed out towards the distance of the woods, an area they hadn’t explored as of yet.

“Thank you,” Mikasa said. “Come and get us if anything happens.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Eren led Mikasa off the camp and into the dense woods. There wasn’t much of a path to follow but they kept it slow just in case anything was listening for them like they were listening for it. Nothing seemed to jump out at him as unusual; nothing more than the breeze blowing through the trees. Eren was about to just turn to say they should head back, but when he did Mikasa had a look on her face like she was concentrating on something.

“What is it?”

“Just keep walking straight,” she said.

Eren wasn’t quite sure what she heard that he didn’t but he trusted her senses and kept walking. It wasn’t too much longer that he could hear it too: running water. Water sources weren’t too uncommon, but it was always a good thing when they could find them and didn’t have to rely on the water jugs they brought. He took a few more steps and the vegetation broke some leading them into an open area and a rushing river. The air smelled fresh in this area, the moonlight reflecting in the waters; it was actually quite pretty out here.

“No wonder they heard something,” Mikasa said standing next to him. “Animals probably come out here to drink.”

“Handy we managed to camp near here,” he said. “Wanna stay for a bit?”

She nodded, dropping her blade to the ground as Eren sat down near the river. He reached a hand up to tug her down so she was sitting between his legs, her back pressed up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and propped his chin up on her shoulder. Mikasa reached one hand back to run through his hair.

This was nice, this was more like it. As much as he loved being able to go on missions with her as opposed to without her, it’s not like they ever had much time together. They had to do what they were there for and command their squads appropriately. Even though they shared the same tent, people were always coming in and out with reports or alerts most all day and night. It wasn’t exactly easy to spend time together. Yet, here they were, away from the camp and alone. It really was probably as good as it was gonna get for him to be able to ask her what he wanted to.

The thought had his heart pounding in his chest, his hands starting to get sweaty. Did he just outright blurt it out? Or did he lead up to it? Was he supposed to be subtle about it? Or would she not even get it he was?

“What’s wrong?” she asked, eyes still staring over the river.

“Nothing is.”

“Liar, your heart is beating nearly out of your chest.”

That’s what he got for falling in love with someone who knew him so well. “It’s just very nice out here.”

“It is,” she agreed.

“I’d like to live out here someday, you know.” There that was a good step in the right direction, the future.

She turned to look at him, an amused smile on her lips. “You’d like to live in the middle of uninhabited woods?”

“It wouldn’t be so bad if it was us.” Eren leaned in to peck her on the cheek when she laughed. “I mean, out here in the world, not cramped up in military housing on the base, still within the walls.”

“I know, and we will when you feel satisfied with leaving all this behind.” She looked a little confused now, like she didn’t know what he was getting at.

He swallowed hard. “Yeah, of course, I just mean with you. I like being with you.”

“I do too, but I thought we were both pretty aware of that by now.” Mikasa still looked a little confused, but amusement was shining through her eyes.

“I know that,” he mumbled, nudging her back with his shoulder. “What I mean…what I want to say…” What did he want to say? God, there was a reason Armin did all the talking when they had to for military events. “Shit, Mikasa, I’d just never want to live my life without you. Whatever we do, wherever we go, I don’t really care, as long as you’re there too.”

She watched him carefully for a moment but he watched a smile pull at her lips, her eyes glistening. Her tone was soft when she spoke but he heard her loud and clear. “Yes.”

His heart jumped up to his throat. “Yes?”

Mikasa nodded, her teeth biting at her lower lip and her smile never fading.

He reached up to cup her face, bringing it close to his. She moved herself the last bit of distance to kiss him as she arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled her even closer in his lap.

Leave it to Mikasa to know he was asking her to marry him without him even needing to utter the words.


	5. Exploring

_**Anonymous:**  Ahhhh!!! more eremika post-titans/canon discovering and exploring the world. So good!_

* * *

Freedom came at a price. Eren always knew that and he always thought that price would be himself. Some days he thought he’d wake up and see the tops of the walls looking over him again, haunting him and reminding him of all the things he couldn’t do. While he still did see the walls on a regular basis, he also found himself staring up at the open sky, the horizon in the distance with no stop in sight.

The grass was a little damp underneath him as he laid in an open field, the sun still inching up in the sky. The bright blue of the sky seemed even brighter out here in the wilderness then it did within the walls. It was the same sky Eren knew, but it was different out here; it was free out here. He had his hands behind his head, waiting for the sun to rise higher before he headed back to base. His subordinates were used to him wandering out and away in the morning but if he stayed too long they’d coming looking for him.

A warm breeze blew over him, making the leaves in the trees blow around, the grass and flowers moving all around him. He found this open area a few days ago when they were scouting and since then Eren liked to just come out here and watch the sky. As much as he enjoyed his new life in the military and being able to explore the world, out here in this field reminded him of the days when he didn’t have to worry about anything but bringing home wood.

“Some things never change, do they?”

Eren blinked up at the familiar sight over him. Mikasa’s longer hair was falling into her face as she looked over him, her head blocking his view of the sky; not that he minded. She had a small smile on her lips, the one she always had when she caught him slacking off.

“It’s quiet out here,” Eren answered simply, propping himself up on his elbows as Mikasa took a seat next to him.

She nodded in understanding. “It reminds me of home.”

He knew she didn’t mean the base they lived on, the one they called home now but a home that was long gone. “Is everyone up?”

“Yeah, Armin’s watching the base and prepping everyone for today’s venture.”

“Good,” Eren said, laying back down. “It means I can slack off longer.” He extended his arm out, gesturing for Mikasa to lay down too.

“I actually have a job to do,” she said, but she was trying to hide her smile.

Eren snorted. “Yeah, like you never fell asleep with me in the field before when we were supposed to be working.”

Mikasa didn’t seem to have a good comeback because she laid her head down on his shoulder, her body rolling into his. Eren wrapped his arm around her, keeping her close to him. His eyes drifted back up to the sky but now instead of the fresh smell of the woods, it was the soap Mikasa used last night in the river. Instead of the cool grass on his side, it was her warm presence. He sighed and let his eyes close against the rising sun.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Mikasa said, her fingers trailing lightly over his chest.

“I won’t,” he murmured but that was probably a lie. It was nearly impossible not to feel relaxed out here. He had no problem running missions and exploring, documenting, and mapping whatever they might find but really he could just come out here on a vacation and relax for a bit. The thought of Levi giving them another vacation was a bit of stretch but maybe he’d loosen those rules as he got older. Okay, yeah, that was probably a dream in itself.

“Where are we headed today?” Eren said trying to bite back a yawn.

“Past the river,” Mikasa answered not even sounding a little bit tired. Eren lived with the woman and he still had no idea how she did it. “Armin wants to see how close we can get to the base of the mountains.”

“Please tell me he doesn’t want to scale the mountain.”

Mikasa laughed lightly. “I’m sure he does but that’ll have to come another time when we have more people trained on the 3D Gear and he says they’ll need protective gear since mountains can have different and harsh climate changes. There’ll have to be a whole new team to do that.”

It was mind blowing really. Sure, he saw more of this world than he ever dreamed at this point but he would never see all of it. The Scouting Legion would still be working long after he or Mikasa or Armin died, long after Levi, and the Commander, long after Eren’s own children should he have any. Who knows how long it would take for someone to map every part of this whole expansive place.

“I think I can pass on that one,” Eren said.

“Too much adventure for you?”

“Mikasa, I’ve had my fill of adventure. I’m old now.”

She laughed and he couldn’t hold back a smile. There was no better sound than to hear her laugh. “Eren, you’re twenty-two, you’re not old at all.”

“Not as young as I used to be.”

“I don’t think anything will ever stop your crave for adventure.”

Well, that was true enough. Eren couldn’t resist himself every time a mission was given to him. What would they find? What would they see? It was a deep desire to look wherever he could now that they were free and safe. There was nothing better. He reached his hand up to his chest where Mikasa’s hand was and laced his fingers with hers. He knew the slim, calloused touch of her hand as well as his own, but the metal clink of their wedding bands hitting together was still new to him. Okay, there was almost nothing better.

“Do you think mom would’ve left the walls?”

Mikasa was quiet for a moment and Eren was unsure if it was because she was thinking or because he upset her by bringing up Carla. He tried not to as much as he could; even after all these years it still hurt, and he knew it still hurt Mikasa who adored Carla. “I think,” Mikasa said slowly. “She would’ve gone wherever we went. Her life wasn’t tied up in the world, it was tied up in you.”

Eren opened his eyes, the sun much higher than it was before, the breeze still blowing over them. “She would’ve liked this. The green trees, the flowers, the fresh air.”

“My parents wouldn’t have left,” Mikasa said, her voice soft.

If Eren talked about his mom a little, Mikasa talked about her parents even less. “You don’t think so?”

She shook her head against him. “They would’ve been happy in their little house with their little garden and never wanted anything more. I might’ve been the same way, if I never met you.”

“Nah,” Eren said. “You would’ve left. You might not think yourself it but you’re an adventurer too. Even if your parents didn’t die that day you still would’ve followed me. You know why?”

She looked up to him, her eyes a bit amused and doubtful. “Why?”

“Because we were always meant to be together.”

Her breath hitched in her throat. “When did you get so smooth?”

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her hair. “It’s just the way it is.” Okay, so he couldn’t know that for sure but Eren couldn’t imagine a life where she wasn’t always by his side. No matter what tragedies they went through to get here, this was the only reality he wanted.

“So your parents wouldn’t leave like we did, I can understand that but what about me. Think they’d approve of their son-in-law?” Eren asked, nudging her with his shoulder.

“God, no,” she laughed. “You’re rash, hot headed, you always love to run head first into everything without thinking about consequences. That’s not who they probably ever imagined their quiet daughter marrying.”

“Thanks,” he grunted. “I love you too.”

“But they would’ve loved you,” she said, her tone a little softer this time. “Because you always took care of me.”

“You know I always will,” he said, his lips on her forehead.

She sighed and Eren couldn’t imagine a better life he had now. He had everything he wanted right with him.

“Sirs?” a timid voice called from nearby.

It was almost the life. He still had to actually work.

“Yeah?” Eren called back, not being very professional but he didn’t ask for Armin to send someone after them.

“Captain Arlert is requesting you both back at base to go over today’s plans,” the solider said though where he was standing Eren had no idea.

“Alright, tell him we’ll be back in a moment.”

“Yes, sir,” the solider said, leaves crunching as he must’ve started walking back to base.

“Nap time’s over,” Mikasa said, patting him on the chest. “Time to actually work again.” She went to get up but Eren pulled her back down against him.

“I think Armin would understand if we were a little late,” Eren said, brushing his lips against hers.

“Do you always have to get me in trouble?” she said though she made no effort to pull away from him or his kiss.

“Like you said,” Eren said, brushing some of her bangs from her face. “Some things never change.” He felt her smile as she kissed him back. Even though the world was changing all around them, every time they left the main base it was a new place, a new surroundings, Eren knew when it came to Mikasa, those things would never change. Those were the things he lived for.

 

 

 

 


	6. Wedding

_**Anonymous:**  Can you do a Levihan wedding? Please?_

* * *

 

It was small, so small Mikasa was pretty sure if anyone happened to come by they wouldn’t even know a wedding was going on. Not to mention there was nothing traditional about it but she figured that fit Levi and Hanji pretty well. They stood up at the front of the room, dressed in nothing more than their formal uniforms as the officer read out the formalities of the wedding ceremony.

Eren was sitting next to Mikasa in his own formal uniform, his arm resting over the back of her chair and keeping her shoulders warm in the drafty meeting room. His eyes always remained forward, watching the people who had practically become parents to him, to them all. Armin was on her other side, leaning against the back of his chair and a small smile on his lips as he watched the ceremony in front of him. There weren’t too many other people in the room; Sasha and Jean were behind Mikasa somewhere, Moblit was sitting in the front row with a few other older officers. It was all that remained from the last generation of the Scouting Legion before the world attained freedom.

When Mikasa first walked into the room it was almost sad at all the empty chairs, left out in respect for the dead who couldn’t be there. Now that she was sitting there watching her superior officers stand in front of the room, making promises they probably never thought they’d live to make, it was a beautiful thing, not a sad one.

“Do you think he’ll actually smile?” Eren’s breath was warm against Mikasa’s ear as he leaned his head into hers, his voice hushed as to not earn a glare from Levi.

Mikasa looked back up to Levi, her last known relative, as he stood in front of the woman who was about to become his wife. He looked about the same as he always did though maybe less annoyed than usual. He wasn’t as stiff though; he seemed lighter, freer. His dark eyes were bright as he held his hands behind his back, waiting for the officer to stop talking. She recognized it as a certain type of happiness, one only brought when you found the person you were always meant to find. Mikasa knew because she saw the same look in her eyes when she looked in the mirror every morning.

“It’s a possibility,” she whispered back to Eren.

He pressed a kiss to her temple before turning his head back to face the ceremony in process.

Hanji on the other hand was smiling even more than usual, brown eyes sparkling as she stood with her hands clasped in front of her. She was bouncing lightly in place, making the ends of the long military jacket she was wearing sway around. Mikasa remembered asking Hanji if she was gonna wear a white dress like they did in the inner walls and she just laughed like the thought alone was amusing. She said her life and Levi’s life belonged to the military for so long that this was only fitting, not the traditional wedding little girls dreamed of.

Sitting there watching them, Mikasa had to agree. Hanji and Levi looked the way they always did, maybe just a little bit older. A smile pulled at Mikasa’s lips when Levi reached in his pocket to pull out his ring. And a lot happier.

The officer spoke the vows as Levi grabbed a hold of Hanji’s extended hand.

“I do,” he said, slipping the ring into her finger.

Hanji reached across to hold Levi’s hand as the officer turned to look at her. The vows were spoken once more, the same things Levi agreed to, the same things he promised her. “I do,” she said, placing the simple ring on his hand.

It didn’t surprise Mikasa too much there wasn’t much said between the two at their own vows. They were private people, quiet people. Some people might’ve laughed when Mikasa described Hanji as a quiet person but as much as her enthusiasm could get out of control she still was private about her life. Levi was also private but he was quiet, withdrawn where she was vocal and passionate; they balanced each other out. This worked for them, love worked for them.

“I now pronounce you man and wife,” the officer announced. “You may now kiss the bride.”

It was admittedly a little strange to see Levi as the one to grab Hanji’s face and pull her face down some to kiss him, but the action made emotion choke up in Mikasa’s throat. After so much they lost, how much everyone lost to be sitting there in the room watching a wedding of all things, it made her more grateful for everything she had now, everything she went through to be here in this moment.

Levi pulled away, Hanji either laughing or crying Mikasa couldn’t quite tell but something else caught her eye before she could decide one way or another. He was still holding onto Hanji’s face as he pulled away from her and there it was; that small smile Levi so rarely gave anyone. His eyes were only on her, no one else who might’ve been watching. The way he looked at her was beautiful in itself let alone the misty eyed look she was giving him back. They all lost so much and no one more than the two in front of Mikasa but they still had each other. That was enough to celebrate over.

She nudged Eren gently to see if he caught it too but instead of looking over to her, he dropped his hand onto her shoulder and pulled her into him. Mikasa let her head fall against him as she watched Levi take Hanji’s arm, starting to lead her down the small aisle between the rows of chairs. The people in the room moved to stand, Mikasa following Eren’s lead with Armin standing with them. Mikasa placed one arm behind her back and one fist of her heart in the familiar salute to show respect to two of the highest ranking officers in the Scouting Legion as they walked by.

It was so simple; such a simple wedding. Yet, simple was cherished now more than ever, Mikasa understood that perfectly.

The newly married couple walked down the hall until they were out of Mikasa’s sight. She dropped her salute, and leaned back into Eren who was still standing close to her.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning his head down to hers. Armin turned to say something to Jean or Sasha, but Mikasa didn’t hear what it was.

“It’s nice to see the old man smile,” Eren said and Mikasa could practically hear his own smile in his voice.

“I’m glad they’re happy,” she said, reaching her hand back to place it over his. “They deserve it.”

Armin was already walking over to where Jean and Sasha were waiting by the door, more than likely ready to go eat in the reception room.

“We all do,” Eren said. He kept his hands on her shoulders, leading her out of the aisle and to the door where the last of their friends were waiting.

It was always a little bittersweet being here when others were gone but Eren was right, they all deserved to be happy. Seeing Levi smile like that, seeing the emotion in Hanji’s eyes it made Mikasa happy. Seeing the people she loved living their lives to the best that they could, that’s what made her happy.

Eren squeezed her shoulders before letting go over her, walking by her side as they followed Armin out of the room, everyone else following. Sasha was cheering about something, but whether it was the ceremony of the food Mikasa wasn’t sure. Armin was laughing over something Jean said and Eren was reaching over to take a hold of her hand.

Levi and Hanji were waiting in the near distance. She was laughing over something as she watched them, and Levi was back to his usual self, arms crossed telling them all to hurry up before the food got cold.

In that moment, like many others in her life, Mikasa knew without a doubt that she was happy too.


	7. Coming Home

_**eveelyna-viviana:** I don't know if you wrote a fic where Eren & Mikasa find out she's pregnant (in canon) with their first child, if you didn't I wonder if you could, from each others perspective, please_

* * *

If everything had gone according to plan Eren was supposed to be back at base at a decent time in the afternoon three days ago. That was before the storm hit and set the whole return trip back longer than Eren ever cared for it to be. There wasn’t much he could do when it was raining so hard they could barely see out their tents let alone ride horses though. At first clearing Eren led his mission back but the way the timing worked out he ended up back at base at around 2am, clothes never fully drying from the storm, and more than a little exhausted.

He had to wake one of the stable boys up to have them help get all the horses situated then trek up to the practically empty base to give a report and documents of their findings to the one person in the department who was still there waiting for them to come in.  It felt like it had been about ten years before he was finally walking the path to his residential building and up the steps to the floor his apartment was on.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he unlocked the door and stepped in, the familiar scent of home warming his body already. If the last three days hadn’t been bad enough he was away for a full month this time and that was far too long. Eren walked the short distance to his bedroom door that was already open and slipped in, the moonlight from the open window giving him just enough light to see inside.

Mikasa was sound asleep in their bed, curled up on his side. Just seeing her long dark hair against the white pillow, her body underneath the thin sheet made him wanna just crawl into bed. But all he needed was to see his wife for the first time in a month and have her make him get out of bed and take a shower. He figured he’d just do it himself.

As quietly as he could he grabbed some of his sleep pants off the ground and slipped into the bathroom. He wasn’t sure if the water would wake her up and give her a heart attack or not but he hoped she’d figure it out easily enough and not take a frying pan or something at him in the shower. He turned on the shower, careful to keep it as quiet as he could and turned up the warm water to get the permanent chill from his bones out that his wet uniform gave him; the wet uniform he dumped on the floor as soon as possible.

Before he stepped in the shower something caught his eye on the sink. It’s not like he expected everything to be the same as he left it but the bottles sitting on the sink were ones for medicine; Eren easily recognized it from when his dad had them.  He supposed it could’ve been anyone’s, it’s not like Mikasa sat in their home all alone all day. It could’ve been Armin’s he left here or Sasha who Eren knew came by about as often as Armin did. Eren stepped into the shower and nearly sighed when the warm water washed over him; that was so much better.

Logically speaking, Mikasa was the best bet as to who it belonged to; it was her bathroom as much as it was his and he didn’t have any medicine. It was just when he left she was perfectly fine and healthy which was normal. Mikasa never got sick. He knew he shouldn’t worry, if it was important she’d tell him on her own but he couldn’t help the sinking feeling that was tugging on the pit of his stomach. What if something happened while he was away? She didn’t look sick or hurt but Mikasa never did even when she was. She didn’t have any missions scheduled while he was gone; she was just training the new recruits. Nothing dangerous there save for maybe frustration and annoyance.

He tried to just scrub with the soap, trying to clean every part of his body that he could but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. What if something was wrong? He could just ask her when she woke up or he could wait for her to tell him if it was anything important. All he wanted was for her to be okay and the fact he was still in here and she was out there was killing him.

Eren made sure all the soap was washed off as quickly as he could before turning off the water and grabbing a towel. He tried to get a closer look at the bottles when he was drying off but they were just a list of ingredients and didn’t say what they were for. The mixtures sounded familiar but Eren couldn’t place why exactly. He tried to push it all out of his mind though because once he pulled his pants on he stepped back out into his bedroom.

Mikasa didn’t look like she moved at all meaning he hadn’t waken her up. That might change though. He carefully lifted the sheet and laid down on the bed he missed so much when he was sleeping on the forest floor. He rolled over on his side so his chest was up against Mikasa’s back and his legs brushing against hers. He draped an arm around her waist carefully pulling her warm body into his.

Just being so close in her presence again, the feel of her body, the smell of her hair, it put him so much more at ease he practically forgot what he was worrying about in the bathroom. He peppered light kisses on her neck, her collar bone, her shoulder, wherever he could reach without jostling her too much. She started to stir a little bit and he figured he finally did wake her up.

“Am I dreaming again?” she murmured, her eyes still closed.

He chuckled. “I dunno are you?”

Mikasa did open her eyes that time. “Eren, you’re home.”

“Yeah, sorry it took so long.” He leaned in to kiss her, nothing feeling better than her soft lips on his.

She sighed against him, reaching a hand up to touch his face. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too and I missed sleeping in a bed.”

Mikasa laughed lightly, kissing him again before letting her head lean back into his pillow so she could look at him. “When did you get home?”

“Just a little bit ago. We got stuck in a storm, that’s why we weren’t home on time.”

“Are you sure you still weren’t in one? Your hair is wet.”

“That was from the shower. I thought you’d appreciate if your husband didn’t smell like he was living in the woods for a month when he got into bed with you.”

Mikasa laughed again, her eyes bright. There was something about her that was different though. He saw her happy every time he came home from a mission, that never changed but there was something else there tonight, something he couldn’t quite place. Eren laid his head down next to her, pulling her back into him as she rolled her head against his shoulder.

“Anything important that I missed?” Eren asked trying to see if she’d bring up the medicine on her own.

“Not really, no,” she said.

“No?” Eren had intended to just let it be but he knew if he didn’t know he’d worry about it, he’d worry about her. “Any reason there’s medicine in the bathroom then?”

She bit the bottom of her lip as she looked at him and he knew she was busted. She always did that when he caught her not telling him something. It was normally things she’d worry about upsetting him with or things she could push aside until they were resolved on her own without him having to worry.

“What is it, Mikasa?” Eren asked, his heart clenching a bit. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no,” she said in that soothing tone of hers, reaching a hand out to his face. “Nothing’s wrong, I promise you that.”

“Then what is it?”

She bit her lip again, her eyes watching his. “I’m pregnant.”

His heart actually did stop that time. “You’re…you…we…” Eren was very aware of the fact he was babbling at her but he wasn’t sure what else his reeling mind could come up with. They were gonna have a baby? A little one with his eyes and Mikasa’s smile. They were gonna have a family together.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before you left,” she said, her forehead scrunched in concern. “I just didn’t want you to worry and well, we never really…we never talked about having kids before. I…didn’t know how you’d feel.”

How did he feel? A father, he was gonna be a father. The thought alone brought about a million different emotions the first and foremost he recognized as fear. What did he know about children? What did he know about being a father? But there was another feeling that quickly took over, one that made his heart start to race, one that had a smile pulling at his lips. They were gonna have a baby and that baby would grow up with two parents who loved it more than anything in the world because that baby was product of just how much they loved each other.

Eren looked up to meet Mikasa’s eyes again. She was watching him carefully, her eyes a little glossy. It was then Eren realized what he saw in her earlier that he didn’t recognize right away. It was pure joy; she was glowing. This was all Mikasa ever wanted, a family with him.

“We’re gonna have a baby,” Eren said unable to hold back his smile.

“Yes,” Mikasa said, her own smile nearly blinding as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Eren held her face in his hands as he kissed her again. He’d have a family to take care of, to protect, and one he knew he wouldn’t be taken from like his parents were from him, like Mikasa’s parents were from her. He put his arms back around her, letting her settle back against his chest.

“The medicine, it’s for morning sickness isn’t it?” Eren said, the ingredients finally clicking in his head.

She laughed. “Yeah, that hasn’t been too fun so Armin found a doctor off base to get me something. He’s the only one who knew. I didn’t tell him, I didn’t want to tell anyone before you but you know how he is.”

Eren placed his hands over her flat stomach. It was surreal that there was already a life growing there. After all the death and loss they had seen in their lives, there was life growing between them. Their child would never have to know the horrors of the walls, of titans, of humanities worst secrets. “This is what we fought for, Mikasa. This is what I fought for. Our kids will never have to be afraid like we were.”

Mikasa choked as she started to cry again.

“Hey, what is it?” he asked pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“You said kids.”

This time he laughed as he kept one hand on her stomach and reached the other up to wipe away her tears. “Yeah, I did.” They were so busy with rebuilding the Scouting Legion that even after they got married Eren hadn’t given having kids too much of a thought. But now that he was given the prospect of having a little one running after him, giving him all the love he felt for his parents and Eren being able to give that child the love he longed for when his parents were gone…there was just no greater feeling.

Mikasa tangled her legs back with his, her head nuzzled against him and Eren could already tell she was falling asleep again even though she was trying to stay awake for him. He held his hands against her stomach again even though there was nothing there to show yet. No, there was a better feeling. He was having a baby with the woman he loved longer than he knew what love was. That was the best feeling he ever knew.

 


	8. Clothes

_**Anonymous:**  Can you write eremika pregnancy fluff ?_

* * *

**__**Mikasa tried to train the new recruits for as long as she possibly could, but it had proven to get difficult when she had feet kicking in her stomach every other minute; at least she never quested who the baby was going to take after. Even then though she still went to work, granted, she couldn’t exactly fight with the recruits, she took to shouting out instructions and participating in examples. While that she could live with, the aching back and her swollen feet shoved in boots? That was just making her curl up in bed every day after training was over and every day Eren told her maybe she should think about taking the rest of her pregnancy off.  
  
Today was like every other day, she was going to work. The little one was already making its presence very well known; Mikasa smiled as she ran a hand over her swollen stomach.   
  
“Yes, good morning to you too. Ready to go watch the recruits try and work with their gear today?”  
  
A kick landed right near her hand.

“I take that as a yes.” She heard Eren in the shower as she went to pull her uniform out to get dressed. Today she was teaching the group of recruits who wanted to specialize in 3DM gear; she had Sasha to help with examples of using it but Mikasa still would be teaching the basics. 

At least she thought she was, until she couldn’t button up her pants. She tried to see what the problem was but she couldn’t even see where her pants were supposed to button underneath her stomach; not even when she moved to stand in front of the mirror. Mikasa bit back a cry of frustration before reaching for her button up; she could always cover up her pants with her shirt, except her shirt wouldn’t button up lower than her chest.   
  
This time she did cry out in frustration as she looked at herself. Yeah, her clothes had been tighter recently but she could still manage to get them on but today she couldn’t even button them up.   
  
“Hey, what’s the matter?”  
  
Mikasa hadn’t even heard Eren turn the water off, let alone come out of the bathroom. “Nothing fits,” she muttered, still staring at herself in the mirror. “How can I go to work dressed like this? Levi would kill me.”

She saw Eren walking over to her, half dressed in his uniform pants and his hair still wet. He stopped when he was right behind her; his expression looked like he was about to laugh but he must’ve thought better about what his pregnant wife would do to him if he did laugh.   
  
“Mikasa,” he said, his eyes still bright. “You knew this would happen.”

“I know, I just wasn’t ready for it,” she sighed. “What am I supposed to do? I can’t just sit here all day and wait for you to come home.” She watched as his hands snake around her, both hands coming to  rest on her stomach as he pressed himself up behind her. She instinctively leaned her head back against his.

“We’ll go talk to Levi, we can find you something to do off duty for now.” His fingers ran over her skin gently, tenderly; even though she felt like crying it brought a smile to her face. Save for herself, no one loved this baby more than Eren; the thought alone was enough to always make her smile.   
  
“For now?” She arched an eyebrow up at him but she couldn’t get rid of her grin.  
  
“Yes for now,” he said, giving her stomach a few taps, that resulted in a few kicks back backing him really laugh this time. “I know you don’t need anyone to take care of you but you also don’t know how to take care of yourself sometimes so, yes, I want to take care of  _you_  now. You’re only gonna get more tired and more worn out as the months go on and I want you.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek. “And this one.” A few more taps to her belly. “To be healthy at all times.”

Mikasa laced her fingers with Eren’s on her stomach, her lighter skin standing out against his tanned skin in their reflections. She did enjoy her work with the Scouting Legion, but this, her, Eren, and their new family, that was what she always wanted; that’s what mattered to her. “Okay,” she said. “Let’s go tell Levi he needs for find a new trainer for the next few months." 

"Or Armin can tell Levi and then he won’t yell at me again.”

Mikasa laughed as the baby sent a hard kick to her stomach causing her to gasp slightly.

“Don’t worry,” Eren said, rubbing his hand over her stomach. “I don’t think Papa Levi will ever yell at you, just your dad.”

Mikasa started to laugh so hard she could feel tears in her eyes. “Eren,” she said trying to catch her breath. “I don’t think Levi will ever be okay with being called a grandpa.”

“I don’t know, kids could be his weakness or something?”

The baby seemed to like that thought as it was doing flips in her stomach. Mikasa turned around in Eren’s arms so she was facing him as much as she could and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. “Thank you.”

Eren reached up to brush some hair from her face. “For what?”

“For already being a good dad.” She watched his face soften as he looked at her. Mikasa knew he had some worries about his nearing fatherhood since he hadn’t had his parents since he was nine but she knew without a doubt he’d be just fine. He already was a father. “Okay, as much as I don’t love you being half naked I don’t want you late for work especially if we, not Armin, have to go see Levi this morning." 

Eren smiled down at her, not loosening his hold on bit. "I never mind being late for work for you.” He pressed his lips against hers before she could object for him to get dressed again.

Honestly, she never would.

 


End file.
